Something To Live For
by countrygirl127
Summary: Luke and Clementine are the best of friends, but what happens when Clem starts to develop feelings for Luke that's something more than friend's how will he react? Will he feel something completely different or will he feel the same way? Read to find out more. Song: cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood. Rated T for some violence. CLEMXLUKE/ Clem is 13 in this story. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

The rain was pounding on the window of the ol' cabin like thousands of the undead walkers beating against it. "Dang it, why can't I go to sleep." Clementine lays awake thinking about Luke. She got up and walked over to the window. "Clem!" Luke whispers into her room. She didn't hear him from the pounding of the rain and she had started to sing her favorite song. "He's a, a good time cowboy Casanova leanin up against the record machine, he looks like a cool drink of water, but he's candy coated misery, he's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eye, and only comes out at night, gives ya feelings you don't wanna fight you better run for your life." As she finished the song Luke whispered "Clem you still awake?" once again, this time she managed to hear him over the loudness of the rain.

"Yeah what is it?" Clementine asked shocked that he was still up. "Can I come in?" He asked in a voice that made her laugh. Luke always tried to make her either smile or laugh. "Hahaha yeah." Clem said laughing. As Luke came in he saw her sitting by the window, now calmed down and quite, staring off into the distance. "Rain keepin you up?" She asks him. "Yeah." "Me too and I was just thinkin about my parents." She says sadness filling her. Her parents went to Savannah on vacation and left her with a babysitter. They had left messages on the answering machine that didn't sound to good. A man named Lee found her and took care of her. They went to Savannah to find them but they were already dead. Later on Lee got bit by a walker, then Clem found Luke and his group. The only ones left were Clem, Luke, Nick, and Sarah.

Tears started pouring out of her. "I miss everyone." She managed to get out. "I know how you feel." Luke said sadly. Just then clementine walked over to Luke and hugged him. Surprised, he hugged her back. "It's gonna be ok Clem." Luke said trying to comfort her. "You have an amazing voice." Luke said referring to the song she sang earlier. "Oh….umm….you heard that?" Clementine said completely frozen. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing? I mean we're good friends now." Luke asked. "I didn't know how you would react to it." "Well I thought it was beautiful." Luke said causing Clem to smile. "Thank you Luke." She said blushing


	2. Chapter 2

"Your welcome Clem and hey don't let anyone ever tell you, you can't do something. Those kind of people don't wanna see people like you happy, so they put you down and make you feel like your worthless, but your not. If you have a dream and believe you can make it a reality then hey go for it." Luke says, he was an expert on giving good advise. "Wow Luke that made me feel a lot better, thank you." Clem says hugging him again. "Luke can you stay with me, I mean I feel so much better since the moment that you came in here." Clem said not wanting him to leave. At times she loved to be alone, but other times it felt uncomfortable, strange. "Of course I'll stay." Luke said laying some blankets on the floor, Clem was over at the window again. " I wish things were the way they used to be." Clementine said looking at the trees dancing in the darkness of the night. "Me too." Luke said with a sigh.

"There's only one thing that makes me happy about the apocalypse." Clem said and what's that?" Luke said a bit confused. "Happy, during an apocalypse she must be crazy." Luke thought "I met you and you've been nothing but nice to me no matter what the situation, it's not easy to find people like you these days, I'm very thankful for that."Clem says "ok maybe she's not that crazy." Luke continues to think "well thank ya Clem that makes me happy to." Luke said energetically.

"Clem we better get some sleep." Luke said almost falling asleep. "ok." She said laying down on the bed. "Goodnight Luke." She said falling asleep. "Goodnight Clem. Luke said as they both drifted off to sleep. " Luke! Luke! Luke where are you! Answer me!" Clem screamed at the top of her lungs. She then saw his body torn up from the lurkers. No….Luke! She said starting to bawl her eyes out. "Clem! Clem! Clem wake up! Wake up Clem" Luke said with his hands on her shoulders trying to wake her up. "No!….. Luke!" Clementine screamed as she sat up in the bed sobbing. "It's ok Clem it was just a nightmare." Sarah said hugging her,trying to calm her down.


	3. Chapter 3

Clem looks over at Luke, with a sigh of relief that he was still there. "I'm fine… I'm fine. Y'all can go back to bed." Clem said to Sarah and nick. Shortly after that they left. "Luke promise you'll never leave me ." she said turning to Luke. "I'd never leave you even if I had no choice." Luke said hugging her. Clem smiled against his brownish orange sweater.

"Wake up Clem. I'm gonna go fishing down at the lake. Ya wanna come with me?" Luke said opening the curtains, letting the sunlight fill the empty room. "Ugh 5 more minutes." Clem said half asleep. "Fine, but no longer than that. I'm gonna go make breakfast."

"Clem! Get up . let's go." Luke shouted from in the kitchen. She comes out of the bedroom rubbing her light golden eyes. "I'm up..I'm up *yawn*" she said as she pulled on her sneakers. "Ready!" Clem says with a smile. "Ok let's go." Luke heading out the door with clementine following right beside him.

"So how many fish do you think we'll catch?" Clem says breaking the silence. "4 or 5." Luke replies. "I'll probably only get 1 or 2." She says crossing her arms and frowning. "Hey at least you'll get something, better than nothin." Luke says to cheer her up. "Yeah I guess so." She said with a smile just ready to jump across her face.


End file.
